1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to zero insertion force connectors and in particular to a connector to be mounted on the edge of a printed circuit board to make a mother/daughter board interconnect.
2. The Prior Art
There are many well known zero insertion force connectors all of which act in a somewhat similar manner in that a cam and/or cam follower acts on pairs of spaced terminals or contact arms of terminals to spread them so as to receive a mating member therein. Examples of the former can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,370; 3,899,234; Re 29,223; 4,077,688 and 4,189,200. Examples of the latter can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,457; 4,047,791; 4,067,633 and 4,080,032.